1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a variation of the card game baccarat and further to an automated, computerized gaming assembly variant which enhances the appeal and entertainment potential of an automated game to the player, while maintaining a house advantage and providing for a bonus payout to be awarded to the player in the event of two or more consecutive hands, each having a total number count equal to a predetermined number count, such as but not limited to, the number nine, which defines the best hand achievable in a conventional game of baccarat.
2. Description of the Related Art
The word baccarat is derived from the Italian word xe2x80x9cbaccaratxe2x80x9d, which means zero. The term refers to the face cards and the ten cards, all of which have a zero value in the conventional game of baccarat. In Europe, baccarat and a similar game or variation of conventional baccarat is called xe2x80x9cchemin de ferxe2x80x9d and these games are among the most popular casino games.
Since baccarat""s introduction in Nevada casinos, the game has assumed and aura of glamour and in most casinos baccarat is played in a designated, at least partially segregated area. The intention is to attract the more sophisticated, monied player or xe2x80x9chigh rollerxe2x80x9d. However, for all the intrigue and/or mystery surrounding the game of baccarat, which has been significantly enhanced by its depiction in numerous popular xe2x80x9cspy moviesxe2x80x9d, baccarat is primarily a very simple game. Normally, but not always, there are no decisions or options for the player to be made and generally speaking there is no degree of skill required for either the players or the dealer except in the area of wagering. In most casinos a player may be seated in any open seat at the table and the seating position does not affect the play in any manner. In conventional, casino baccarat the number of players may vary from one through fifteen. Naturally, as in all casino run games xe2x80x9chouse rulesxe2x80x9d dictate and the number of players allowed to concurrently participate in a game of baccarat may be determined by the house and may be smaller or larger than the conventional number fifteen.
During play, each player gets a turn to handle the xe2x80x9cshoexe2x80x9d, which contains typically six to eight decks of cards and is specifically structured to facilitate the dealing of individual cards in a face down orientation. When a player has the shoe he is designated as the banker, but any player may decline the shoe and allow it to be passed, typically to a player""s right, along the line of players. There is no advantage or disadvantage in dealing the cards and it is generally considered a formality which contributes to the game""s ambiance, in that most sophisticated players enjoy being active in the dealing. A dealer, who is a representative of the casino, normally does not remove the cards from the shoe, but receives the cards from the banker/player. The dealer places the cards in an appropriate box or section on the playing surface, which is designated for a xe2x80x9cplayer""s handxe2x80x9d and a xe2x80x9cbanker""s handxe2x80x9d. Each of the plurality of players bet by placing their chips in a designated location on the playing surface, which is accessible to the plurality of players. Each player, except the player designated the banker, may place bets either on the player""s hand, the banker""s hand or both. The banker must bet on the banker""s hand and all bets are paid off at even money. In most casino controlled games betting parameters range from a minimum wager of twenty dollars to a maximum wager of two thousand dollars. After the winner is announced by dealer, additional dealers, when more than one dealer is present at the table, pay off the winning bets and collect the losing bets. If the banker""s hand was a winner, all the players wagering on the winning banker hand must pay a commission, typically in the amount of approximately five percent (5%) of their respective winning wagers. Accordingly, if a player had a hundred dollar bet on the banker""s hand and won, five dollars would be owed to the house. Rather than collecting the xe2x80x9cvigorishxe2x80x9d after each game, a record of what is owed by each player is kept in a designated location on the playing surface by one or more dealers. Players then pay the accumulated amount owed to the house or casino after the completion of a shoe. Each time the shoe is depleted of cards, the total amount of cards are thoroughly shuffled and replaced in the shoe. Furthermore, in some variations, restrictions are placed on the banker""s ability to immediately add to, remove and/or withdraw their wager after a winning hand. Specifically, once the initial wager is made, the house rule may require that if the first hand is won, a second hand must be played essentially letting the winning wager xe2x80x9cridexe2x80x9d. After that point the banker can then withdraw all or part of the winning bet amount. Additions to the winning bet can generally be made at any time.
The playing of each game of baccarat typically involves the dealing of two hands by the banker/player or by the house when no player accepts the shoe. Before the hands are dealt bets may be placed on either the banker""s hand or the player hand at designated areas on the betting portion of the playing surface. In addition some casino""s allow the wager on the occurrence of tie between the player""s hands and the banker""s hand. All bets, if there is a tie, between the banker""s and player""s hand, are returned. Once a bet has been placed there are no opportunities for the player to make a decision in most casino run games of baccarat. More specifically, the banker""s hand and the player""s hand are dealt according to fixed rules resulting in final hands of either two or three cards for each.
The value of a hand is determined by adding the values of its individual cards. Tens and face cards are counted as zero, while other cards are counted at their face values. Only the last digit of the total number count of each hand is used so that all baccarat hands have values in the range of zero to nine inclusive. For example, a hand comprised of a six card and a seven card, normally totaling thirteen would only be counted as a total number count of three, since, as set forth above, only the last digit of the total is used as the total number count for any given hand.
A conventional game of baccarat is started by dealing two cards for the player""s hand and two cards for the banker""s hand, normally in alternate fashion. An initial hand having a total number count of eight or nine is called a xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d. If either hand is a natural its holder must expose it and the game ends. Otherwise the play continues first with the player""s hand and subsequently with the banker""s hand, according to the rules designated by the individual casino or house. Rules for the player""s hand comprise: if the player""s first two cards total six or more then the player must stand without drawing a third card; if the player""s first two cards total five or less the player must draw an additional one card only. Rules for the banker""s hand comprise: if the banker""s first two cards total seven or more, the banker must stand without drawing a third card; if the banker""s first two cards total zero, one or two, then the banker must draw one card; if the banker""s first two cards total three, four, five, or six, then whether the banker draws an additional card is determined by whether the player drew an additional card and if so, the value of the player""s additional draw card. The simple objective of conventional, casino baccarat is to draw a two or three card hand that totals closer to nine than the other hand. It is to be remembered that only two hands are dealt; the player""s hand and the banker""s hand.
In order to increase the interest in baccarat which, as set forth above, normally is surrounded by an air of mystique, a number of casinos have installed smaller more compact baccarat tables and located these smaller or xe2x80x9cminixe2x80x9d tables among the black jack tables. So called xe2x80x9cmini baccaratxe2x80x9d is the same game but is absent certain rituals or formalities, such as passing the shoe etc. The layout of the mini baccarat table, however, generally conforms to the conventional baccarat table but frequently contains a lesser number of player positions. In addition, betting parameters usually range from a two to five dollar minimum up to a five hundred dollar maximum. Mini baccarat is a fast paced game but, as set forth above, the same rules apply as in conventional baccarat.
Even though baccarat, either in its conventional form or its xe2x80x9cminixe2x80x9d form, is considered a fast paced game, certain variations, at least in the apparatus, such as playing tables etc. with which it is played, have been introduced. Such variations have been attempted in order to increase the attractiveness of the game to players. Baccarat, possibly due to its simplicity, has generally been devoid of any xe2x80x9cunconventionalxe2x80x9d variations in the method of play, which may be normally accepted by other casino card games, such as black jack or twenty one. More specifically the implementation of xe2x80x9cprogressive payoutsxe2x80x9d also found in a variety of other casino card games has not been applied to the conventional game of baccarat.
Therefore even though baccarat, particularly as played in casinos in both the United States and Europe, enjoys a great popularity with players, there is still a need for a variation of the method of play. In addition, an assembly or apparatus specifically designed to play baccarat, either in its conventional form and/or in a modified or varied version thereof, is also a desired improvement in order to increase the popularity of the game, while at the same time maintaining a fast rate of play and significantly large payouts.
Additionally, it is recognized that there is an ever increasing popularity in the field of automated or computer variants of games. For example, in addition to traditional slot machines, casinos also often include other automated games such as computer poker or blackjack which attract large numbers of players and provide very attractive returns to the house. As such, it would be beneficial to provide an increased exposure to baccarat through the development an enjoyable automated game. Moreover, it is recognized that based upon the often strict rules of the game of baccarat with regard to whether a card is drawn or not drawn on certain hands, it would be beneficial to provide such an automated game which actually promotes the development of strategy and decision making by the player so as to directly affect the outcome of the game. Also, it would be beneficial to provide such a variant to include facilities for providing increased.payouts to the players under certain play circumstances.
The present invention is directed towards a gaming assembly structured to facilitate the play of a variation of the card game baccarat. More specifically, the variation may be appropriately termed xe2x80x9cbaccarat plusxe2x80x9d in that at least one of a plurality of players, that player designated the banker, has the option of participating in a bonus payout which may be increased in accordance with a preset schedule or rate, or alternatively which may be increased randomly based upon the total number count of at least two consecutive hands of the banker""s hand. As in conventional baccarat, only a player""s hand and a banker""s hand is dealt and the plurality of participating players each have the option, with the exception of the player designated as the banker, of placing a wager on either the player""s hand or the banker""s hand or both. Under the rules established by certain casinos the plurality of players may also bet on the occurrence of a tie between the player""s hand and the banker""s hand, but such modified rule changes do not significantly affect the variation of the method of play of xe2x80x9cbaccarat plusxe2x80x9d of the present invention, as set forth in greater detail hereinafter.
The method of play of the present invention comprises, in many aspects and embodiments, the play of a conventional game of baccarat, wherein each game of baccarat, as described hereinafter is meant to comprise the dealing of a player""s hand and a banker""s hand. More specifically, at the start of play the casino announces or designates a bonus payout. The bonus payout either can be in the form of a dollar amount and/or an odds payout, such as two to one, three to one, four to one, etc. Among the plurality of players participating in the card game, a xe2x80x9cbankerxe2x80x9d is chosen. The xe2x80x9cbanker/playerxe2x80x9d, hereinafter termed banker, is determined in accordance with conventional method of play in that the banker is defined by the player offered and accepting the shoe and attending to the physical dispensing of the cards from the shoe. Naturally, any player may pass his turn at the shoe wherein the shoe is passed to the right successively to each player until a player is found which will accept the shoe and become the banker. Prior to dealing the cards, the banker is given the opportunity of making a bonus wager in addition to a normal primary wager. The primary wager, in typical fashion, allows the banker to play in the next game of baccarat and the bonus wager allows the banker to participate in the possibility of collecting the bonus payout. In either event the banker is not required to make a bonus wager and if he refuses to do so, one or more games of baccarat are continued in the conventional manner.
Assuming the banker wishes to participate in the possibility of collecting the bonus payout, he makes the bonus wager and subsequently continues in the play of a conventional baccarat game. One feature of the method of the present invention is the determination of the bonus payout by the casino or house to be either a dollar amount or an odds amount, as set forth above. When the casino designates the bonus payout as being a dollar amount, the casino may then further require the banker to make a bonus wager in an equal dollar amount as the bonus payout. Alternatively a lesser dollar amount can be indicated as being acceptable for a bonus wager as dictated by the casino. When an xe2x80x9coddsxe2x80x9d is designated by the casino, the banker may make any acceptable dollar amount, which is also controlled or determined by the casino. Making of the bonus wager allows the banker to thereby participate in the possibility of collecting the bonus payout.
Subsequent to the determination of whether or not the banker is to participate in the bonus aspects of the game, a player""s hand and a banker""s hand are dealt in the conventional fashion. After the hands are dealt, the dealer, being a representative of the casino, immediately announces the existence of a natural, which is defined as the existence of a total number count in either the player""s hand or the banker""s hand of an eight or a nine occurring in the first two cards of each hand are dealt. If a natural eight or a natural nine does not occur, play continues in accordance with the conventional game of baccarat to the extent of determining when and if either the player""s hand and/or the banker""s hand receives an additional third card. It is to be emphasized that rules governing the acceptance of a third card is generally not the decision of the individual player, but rather predetermined in accordance with the rules set forth by the casino.
Play again proceeds in the determining of a winner between the player""s hand and the banker""s hand by which hand has a total number count closer to nine. The total number count of nine is the best hand capable of being accomplished in the conventional play of the game of baccarat. As an alternative to winning or losing, the player""s hand and the banker""s hand may tie by having the same total number count. Also, the player designated the banker and accepting responsibility for the shoe and the distribution of cards therefrom, maintains the banker status until the banker""s hand becomes the losing hand in any given baccarat game. As long as the banker""s hand beats or ties the player""s hand (has a total number count closer to nine or equal to that of the player""s hand), the banker remains the banker and controls the shoe. The determination of the banker among the plurality of players concurrently participating is important in that, in one embodiment of the present invention, only the banker is allowed the opportunity of making a bonus wager and thereby participating in the possibility of collecting the bonus payout. While the remaining plurality of players may place a wager on either the player""s hand or the banker""s hand or both, one embodiment of the present invention comprises only allowing the banker to have an opportunity to participate in the collection of the bonus payout and the banker may only wager on the banker""s hand.
As set forth above, the best hand possible to obtain in the conventional game of baccarat is the occurrence of a total number count of either a player""s hand or a banker""s hand, equaling nine. In addition, while the occurrence of the total number of count of nine in consecutive hands is not a normal happening, it does occur and is the basis of xe2x80x9cbaccarat plusxe2x80x9d or the variation of the conventional game of baccarat of the present invention, which greatly rewards at least the banker, in terms of being able to collect the bonus payout set by the casino. More specifically, a participating banker who has previously made a bonus wager, of a preset or agreed upon amount, will collect the bonus payout, also established by the casino, if the total number count of each of at least two banker""s hands, played in consecutive baccarat games, are equal to a predetermined number count set by the casino. As emphasized above the best possible hand is a total number count of nine. Accordingly in one embodiment of the present invention the predetermined number count would be equal to nine and a banker receiving at least two consecutive banker""s hands, each having a total number count of nine, would be designated as winning the established bonus payout for two consecutive hands each having a total number count of nine. When nine is established as being the predetermined number count, the occurrence of a natural nine (ten or face card plus a nine card) or a broken nine (seven and two, six and three, four and five) may meet the requirement for consecutive hands of equal number count. Naturally the casino, for whatever reason, could establish a different predetermined number count for awarding consecutively occurring banker""s hands. Also, in certain additional embodiments of the present invention, more than one number could be established by the casino, wherein consecutive banker""s hands could have a number count equal to either of the previously established predetermined numbers.
If the banker receives a hand which is determined to be a losing hand, prior to receiving a hand with the designated number count, he would lose his primary wager as well as the bonus wager. In the event the banker continues to receive winning hands in successive baccarat games, he would of course continue to collect his primary wager, less any amount of commission normally payable to the casino, and would continue to be eligible for participation in the collection of the bonus payout as long as he did not receive a losing hand. Once the banker receives a losing hand, he is no longer designated the banker and relinquishes control of the shoe and the disbursement of the cards therefrom, as set forth above.
Other embodiments of the present invention include an automatic mode of play wherein the banker designates his making a bonus wager in a predetermined amount. This amount is then subtracted from his primary wager, and the primary wager must be sufficiently large to have the bonus wager deducted therefrom. Deduction of the bonus wager may occur at the end of each successive baccarat game, whether the banker""s hand is a winning hand, tieing hand or losing hand.
In a manual mode of play the banker makes a primary wager and makes a separate, independent bonus wager, which is paid directly to the dealer, as a representative of the casino and/or placed on a designated portion of the playing surface of conventional or specialized apparatus, to be described in greater detail hereinafter. In a random mode of play of the present invention the player makes a primary wager to participate in the next baccarat game and makes an independent bonus wager, paid to the dealer or other casino representative directly and/or positioned on a designated, predetermined portion of the playing surface, as set forth above. However, an increase in the bonus payout may occur on a random basis, determined by any established rules or regiments set forth by the casino, in order to further reward the banker for participating in the bonus portion of the playing method and for achieving more than two consecutive hands of equal number count.
Naturally, the occurrence of three, four, five or even more consecutive hands, each of which include a total number count equal to a predetermined number count or the best hand number count of nine, is increasingly difficult and defies the odds on an increasingly greater basis. Accordingly the banker will be rewarded by a proportionally increased bonus payout in the event of the occurrence of more than two consecutive banker""s hands, each having a total number count equal to the predetermined number count, generally nine.
Other features of the method of playing the variation of a conventional game of the baccarat, herein termed xe2x80x9cbaccarat plusxe2x80x9d are as follows:
The banker may at any time increase his wager on the banker""s hand and also may withdraw half or some amount less than half of his wager, after the second winning hand has occurred. Further, a banker can participate in the bonus wager/bonus payout any time if he/she has not done so beginning at the play of the first game of the baccarat. Also, the banker can withdraw at any time, even when the first winning hand is a tie, wherein all primary wagers are returned. In this event the shoe is awarded to the next player on the right of the banker that is willing to cover at least the value of the original banker""s primary wager after deducting any bonus wager, as set forth above.
As will be further described in greater detail hereinafter, wagers are made by each of the players, by placing their chips on a designated portion of the playing surface so as to clearly indicate whether a given player is playing with the player""s hand or the banker""s hand. Chips may be placed on certain lines indicating that only of a portion of the indicated bet is to be a wager and the entire amount is to be indicated as contributing to the xe2x80x9cauctionxe2x80x9d for buying the shoe. Person""s standing by the table on which the playing surface is mounted may or may not be able to participate in the conventional game of baccarat as determined by the casino or house.
It is further to be emphasized that the casino or house controls all the rules and regulations concerning the play of a given game, including conventional baccarat or the variation of baccarat, as set forth herein. Therefore minor rule modifications may be made in the method of play of the subject invention, without departing from the intended spirit and scope of the present invention, wherein such deviations from conventional rules are well within the purview of the casino or house.
While the method of this variation of the card game of baccarat, as described herein, may be played without specific playing structure or specialized apparatus, the modified game and its method of play is particularly facilitated by an assembly specifically configured to play xe2x80x9cbaccarat plusxe2x80x9d and on which other card games, including but not limited to conventional baccarat may be played. Such an assembly comprises a playing surface having a plurality of player areas designating a preferred location for individual ones of a preset number of players. The playing surface also includes a betting area. Each of the player areas includes a card positioning section, wherein at least two cards are intended to be positioned, eventually in a face up orientation, so that the two cards may be readily observed, particularly when a player located at a specified player area is designated as the banker.
The playing assembly of the present invention also preferably includes a camera assembly having at least one but preferably a plurality of cameras each of which are disposed and structured for viewing one of the plurality of player areas and in particular the card positioning section thereof. The display assembly, whether comprising one or more cameras, is particularly structured to establish a clear viewing of the card positioning section and incorporates or is electrically connected to an optical scanning device specifically structured to determine the total number count of at least one card but preferably of at least two cards disposed in a face up orientation on the card positioning section. Since at least theoretically, each of the succeeding players located or positioned about the perimeter of a playing surface will eventually be designated as the banker, the camera assembly should be structured to be able to view and, in combination with the optical scanner, electronically determine the total number count of at least the first two cards of each of the player""s hands at least when they are designated the banker.
The playing assembly further comprises a display assembly mounted adjacent to the playing surface at a location where at least all of the players and preferably all of the one or more dealers representing the casino, can clearly view the display, electronically produced on the display assembly. The camera assembly and the display assembly are electrically coupled or connected in circuit with the aforementioned optical scanning device, such that when the optical scanning device recognizes a total number count of a banker""s hand being equal to the predetermined number count associated with the bonus payout, the display indicates, by way of example, the existence of a natural nine, broken nine, the position of the player designated as the banker, as well as the number of consecutive banker""s hands which are each equal to the predetermined number. The optical scanner, in combination with a central processing unit can be programmed to recognize any of a plurality of numbers, zero to nine, as the predetermined number count and/or recognize total number counts of a player""s or a banker""s hand, which is not equal to the predetermine number, in order that the display assembly can indicate that no consecutive hands have been established with the predetermined total number count. The playing assembly may include other features such as one or more speakers located on the playing surface, such that each of the players may be independently informed of certain aspects of the play of the game or collectively so informed by an announcement either electronically or manually as desired.
Additionally, in yet another embodiment of the present invention, an automated gaming assembly is provided so as to make the game of baccarat and preferably the above-recited variant, more accessible to the gaming public. To this end, the baccarat gaming assembly may include a computer processor assembly, a display assembly, and user actuatable selector assembly. In particular, the display assembly allows the user to readily see the progress of the game in a manner simulating a conventional game, while the actuatable selector assembly allows the user to make any necessary decisions.
Looking to the computer processor assembly, it is structured to generate a player""s hand and a banker""s hand in accordance with rules of baccarat. Moreover, the computer processor assembly is also preferably structured to permit the user to elect whether their user hand is the player""s hand or the banker""s hand. As a result, the user may play hunches and the like to decide which hand to play. Once the hands have been designated accordingly, the computer processor assembly is further structured to add cards to the player hand and the banker hand in accordance with the conventional rules of the car d game baccarat., ultimately identifying one of the hands as a winning hand. Naturally, if the wining hand is the user hand, the user is designated a winner and a corresponding payout is made. So as to further enhance the playing experience, however, the computer processor assembly is further preferably structured to keep track of consecutive ones of the user""s hands, and to indicate a bonus payout to be paid to the user if a predetermined number count of nine occurs in at least two consecutive ones of the user""s hands.
These and other features of the present invention will become more clear when the drawings as well as the detailed description are taken into consideration.